MINGYU SI MORNING GLORY
by heoneypeach
Summary: [REMAKE MORNING GLORY WITH SIDE OFF][SPECIAL THANK FOR MEUTIA] Jika itu permintaanku, maka Mingyu harus bisa mengabulkannya. Tapi Mingyu bukan seorang malaikat yang punya sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga tidak memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan dia tidak bercahaya di malam hari. -Kim Mingyu, ik hou van je.- TAGS: MEANIE, REMAKE, BOYS LOVE


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **: JEON WONWOO** **& ****KIM MINGYU**

 **MORNING GLORY**

 **Main Cast** **:** **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Length** **: Twoshoot**

 **Genre** **:** **Romance, Angst, Boys Love**

 **Rating** **:** **Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author** **:** **Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word(s)** **:** **7427 words**

 **Page(s)** **:** **36 pages**

 **Writted since** **:** **July 30** **th** **2016**

 **Disclaimer :** **This is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Jeon Wonwoo** **& ****Kim Mingyu** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

 ** _Kim Mingyu tercipta di dunia ini untuk mengabulkan setiap permintaan Wonwoo. Pria tinggi itu akan selalu ada di sisinya._**

.

.

.

.

.

Dia bukan makhluk halus, bukan juga malaikat, bukan. Seorang Kim Mingyu bukanlah malaikat yang mempunyai sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga bukan wujud representasi mutlak dari makhluk yang memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan bercahaya di malam hari. Tidak, tapi Mingyu adalah seseorang yang sanggup mengabulkan semua permintaan Wonwoo. Itu bukan sulap, bukan juga sihir. Hanya sebuah kekuatan fiktif yang entah datang darimana. Mingyu seolah sanggup memetik bintang di langit, mencuri bulan di malam hari. Dan jika Wonwoo menginginkan gugusan awan lembut menjadi tempat tidurnya, Mingyu akan mencomotnya satu dari langit. Namun, permintaan Wonwoo tidak setinggi itu. Harusnya Wonwoo sadar, Mingyu itu bukanlah malaikat; bukan makhluk abadi. Tapi fakta berkata lain.

.

.

.

"Mingyu, berjanjilah suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengucapkan janji suci bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku."

Itu dulu, saat Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih sekolah menengah atas. Ketika seorang remaja baru puber dengan segala kelebihan hormonnya saling berjanji dengan lidah mereka yang tidak bertulang. Wonwoo terlalu bahagia mengetahui fakta jikalau cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau boleh dikatakan, gegabah merupakan hal yang tidak baik dan Wonwoo lupa akan hal itu. Ingat pepatah lama;

 _'Cinta itu buta.'_

Ya, Wonwoo itu buta karena cinta. Rasa posesif dan segala ego besarnya terus menuntut Mingyu ini dan itu. Namun aneh tapi nyata, Mingyu selalu patuh padanya.

"Ya, _hyung_. Aku akan menikahimu suatu saat. Kita akan pergi ke negeri kincir angin. Tempat dimana banyak orang yang sama seperti kita."

Waktu terus berjalan. Hingga akhirnya batas untuk Wonwoo menuntut ilmu di sekolah pun tiba. Hari kelulusan menjadi momok menakutkan bagi setiap insan yang mencinta, tidak terkecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ berjanjilah tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Tunggu aku dengan sabar hingga aku bisa menyusulmu."

"Cepatlah lulus. Aku ingin memberikan buket bunga _peruvian lily_ dan _camellia_ ini padamu. Bunga ini melambangkan kesetiaan dan ucapan selamat"

.

.

.

.

.

Lidah memang tidak bertulang. Memang, rasa saling percaya merupakan hal yang paling penting. Namun, kejahatan terjadi bukan hanya pada niat pelakunya, namun juga ada kesempatan yang mengiringi.

Pernah suatu ketika, Mingyu mendapati gosip jika Wonwoo mencium seorang gadis ketika mabuk di sebuah pub adalah benar adanya. Miris memang, tapi selembar foto yang diberikan Seungcheol malam itu membuka matanya lebar lebar. Harusnya ia sadar, bukankah ia hanya seorang siswa sekolah yang kekanakan? Wonwoo mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil. Apakah ini artinya Wonwoo akan menjauhinya? Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

Malam itu juga, ia putuskan untuk pergi ke kota menemui kekasihnya. Jarak universitas menjadi satu satunya alasan kenapa Wonwoo harus menetap di kota, yang artinya jauh dari jangkauan Mingyu.

Keadaan apartemen yang gelap lagi berantakan, dapur dengan piring kotor berserakan, dan Jeon Wonwoo yang tidur mendengkur di atas ranjangnya. Inisiatif tinggi membuat Mingyu luluh untuk mengerjakan sedikit pekerjaan rumah di apartemen Wonwoo. Dengan tenang dan hati hati ia melakukannya, takut membuat sekoci mimpi Wonwoo tenggelam dalam kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua, Mingyu?"

"Karena aku... aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

"Tapi bukankah aku menyakiti hatimu? Jujur padaku, Kim Mingyu." Jika itu Wonwoo yang ceria, maka ia tidak akan mengabsen nama panjang Mingyu lengkap dengan derai airmata.

"Aku... aku tetap percaya padamu, _hyung_. Ini hanya soal waktu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, apakah aku pantas tetap berada di sisimu?"

"Kau bahkan lebih pantas mengisi hatiku lebih dari siapapun."

"Bisakah kau... tetap berada di sisiku?" Dalam pelukannya, Wonwoo terisak mengajukan permintaan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Namun anehnya, Kim Mingyu tetap mengabulkannya.

"Tetaplah berada di sisiku. Walau apapun yang terjadi. Aku percaya padamu."

Hari itu, merupakan awal dari segalanya. Pintu gerbang baru dibuka dan perjalanan panjang menanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu bukanlah seorang anak dari saudagar kaya pemilik saham terbesar seantero kota. Bukan, itu bukan Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu itu hanya seorang pria jenaka dengan segala kemampuan. Jika ia terlahir bukan dari kalangan sendok emas, maka ia tahu betul bagaimana caranya memanfaatkan kaum borjouis dengan tampangnya.

Dengan wajahnya yang rupawan lagi proporsional, bukan tidak pernah tawaran untuk _casting_ di agensi besar tersurat untuk dirinya. Dari yang sekadar surat tawaran biasa hingga kontrak _teruntuk-khusus_ pernah ia terima semenjak lulus sekolah. Bukannya Mingyu tidak mau, namun ia pikir, itu bukanlah dirinya sama sekali. Ia sangat senang jika bertemu dengan banyak orang dan ia juga hobi memasak. Bagaimana jika awal karir dimulai dengan seorang agen asuransi honorer?

"Semangka yang ranum itu berawal dari biji kecil yang tidak bisa apa apa. Apa aku benar, Mingyu? Jadi, berusahalah dengan giat!"

Senyuman Wonwoo selalu menjadi morfin baginya;adiktif dan menagih. Tiada hari ia lalui tanpa sepucuk kata kata manis penyemangat dari Wonwoo.

Hidup memang terkadang tidak adil. Ada dua hukum alam tersirat _—_ yang mungkin merangkap sebagai peraturan tetap _—_ di dunia ini. Peraturan pertama dalam hidup ini adalah, jika kau mau hidup tanpa halangan, maka terlahir dari keluarga kaya dengan wajah rupawan merupakan faktor pentingnya. Yang kedua, jika kau mau hidup yang mudah lagi beruntung, kau bisa memilih antara lahir dengan wajah rupawan, atau lahir dari keluarga dengan materi berlimpah. Mingyu merupakan orang yang kedua; Mingyu hanya terlalu beruntung lahir dengan diberkati wajah bak pangeran. Skenario Tuhan memang begitu membingungkan.

"Kau tidak menggoda salah satu dari klienmu itu kan?" Itu Wonwoo yang menatap curiga pada Mingyu yang tiba tiba membelikannya sebuah ponsel baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Warna dan modelnya sama khas sepasang.

"Astaga demi Tuhan tidak, _hyung_. Ini murni insentif yang bos besar berikan padaku karena aku berhasil melebihi target polis asuransi bulan ini."

"Aku percaya padamu, Mingyu. Jangan coba coba berpaling dariku." Satu titah lagi dari Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu selalu ada untuk Wonwoo, begitu pula Wonwoo selalu ada di sisinya, bahkan jika itu kiamat sekalipun. Waktu itu, kiamat kecil dirasakan oleh Mingyu karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kejadian tragis itu membuat dampak yang signifikan bagi Mingyu. Hari itu setelah pemakaman selesai, Mingyu hanya mengurung di kamar seorang diri.

"KIM MINGYU BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU AKAN _—_ "

"AKAN APA _HYUNG_?!" Itu sama sekali bukan Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu bukanlah orang yang berani menyakiti seekor lalat ataupun membentak dengan suara parau seperti itu.

"Kim Mingyu, ingatkah pada janjimu dulu?" Wonwoo mulai putus asa, menangis dari balik pintu kayu itu merupakan satu satunya pilihan.

"Kau berjanji, untuk selalu ada di sisiku. Begitu pula denganku yang akan selalu ada di sisimu. Sekarang, kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku untuk mengenal sisi seorang Kim Mingyu lebih dalam. Kau egois!" Bentakan Wonwoo bak sebuah pisau yang menembus dadanya. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada harus terus bersedih menangisi takdir yang telah terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu menggeser pintu kamarnya dan segera memeluk Wonwoo yang tengah menangis di balik dekapan lututnya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Maafkan aku."

Yang lalu, biarkanlah berlalu. Masa depan menanti untuk dijalani. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan atau kau akan tenggelam bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dia bukan makhluk halus, bukan juga malaikat, bukan. Seorang Mingyu bukanlah malaikat yang mempunyai sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga bukan wujud representasi mutlak dari makhluk yang memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan bercahaya di malam hari. Tidak, tapi Mingyu adalah seseorang yang sanggup mengabulkan semua permintaan Wonwoo. Itu bukan sulap, bukan juga sihir. Hanya sebuah kekuatan fiktif yang entah datang darimana._**

"Mingyu, bagaimana kalau kita membuka sebuah _flower shop_ di Belanda nanti?" Ujar Wonwoo.

"Maksudmu, kita akan menjadi seorang _florist_?"

Wonwoo mengangguk antusias dengan ukiran senyum terbaiknya. _Well_ , mereka tahu tak satupun dari mereka yang mempunyai tangan ajaib seperti teman mereka, Junghan, yang telaten merangkai bunga, namun apapun itu mereka bisa mencobanya.

"Kau mau menjadi seorang _florist_ , di negeri yang kaya akan bunga? Bukankah itu terlalu kontradiktif?" Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

Sekejap, Wonwoo langsung cemberut sembari memainkah ujung _T-shirt_ nya, "Tapi lanskap kota Lisse sangat indah dengan banyak bunga di taman Keukenhof, kita bisa membuka _flower shop_ di sana, mereka bilang ada sebuah tempat di atas bukit tidak jauh dari taman dan itu merupakan tempat terindah, lalu…" Wonwoo berhenti bicara lalu menatap Mingyu di depannya

 _(((Dengan luas mencapai 32 hektar, Keukenhof merupakan taman bunga terluas di dunia dengan kurang lebih 7 juta bibit bunga ditanam di taman ini tiap tahunnya. Dan Wonwoo sangat menyukainya.)))_

"Aku menginginkannya." Lanjut Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar.

Wonwoo tidak pernah bercanda dengan omongannya. Jikalau Dia ingin sesuatu dan itu berarti dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Mingyu pun begitu sampai di rumah pukul 11 malam, ia sempatkan untuk mampir ke apartemen Wonwoo. ia mengusik Wonwoo yang sedang terlelap di ranjangnya lalu memberi kabar bahwa;

"Aku sudah membeli lahan itu di Lisse. Aku hanya butuh waktu beberapa minggu untuk proses pembayaran dan kepindahan kita." Mingyu menunjukkan sebuah gambar dari ponselnya.

"Sesuai janjiku, kita akan menikah di Belanda, lalu _flower shop_ mu akan berdiri di atas bukit ini." Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo pikir ia masih berada di ambang mimpi dan realita. Dia ragu. Namun dengan melihat senyum muncul di wajah tampan Mingyu, dia tahu ini nyata. Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu lalu menangis haru

"Sihir kah ini semua, Gyu?" Ujar Wonwoo disela sela tangisnya

"Bukan. ini bukan sihir, _hyung_. Ini kenyataan."

Ini sebuah realita saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo benar benar pindah ke Amsterdam, Belanda. sekitar 6 bulan lamanya proses pembangunan _flower shop_ di atas bukit itu. Mereka berencana akan menjual dan menanam sendiri segala jenis bunga, lebih banyak lebih baik. Setiap bunga mewakilkan perasaan yang berbeda beda dan Wonwoo sedikit tau itu dari kamus bahasa bunga berbahasa Belanda yang baru dibelinya. Tiada hari tanpa mereka lewati dengan bercengkrama satu sama lain ketika menyemai benih atau ketika proses penanaman. Satu hal yang tak luput dari pikiran mereka adalah nama; nama _flower shop_ mereka.

"Bagaimana jika nama toko kita, _'W &M florist'_, Bukankah itu bagus?" Usul Mingyu bersemangat, di sampingnya ada Wonwoo yang nampak berpikir. Wonwoo bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya ketika dia tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Mingyu pasti membayangkan bagaimana nama itu akan dikenang orang sepanjang masa dan dia akan bangga menceritakan kisah dibalik nama itu dengan senang hati; romantis

Tapi Wonwoo…

"Tidak, jangan itu _—_ " Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala sembari memandang papan reklame kosong flower shop mereka.

" _Morning Glory_!" seru Wonwoo dengan semangat.

" _Morning Glory florist_..."

" _Yeah_!"

"Tapi, apa alasannya? Bukankah itu bisa menjadi doa untuk toko kita ke depannya?"

"Eum _—"_ _well_ , Wonwoo pasti mempunyai alasan memilih nama itu. Jika Mingyu benar, mungkin saja itu nama spesies bunga tertentu kesukaan Wonwoo.

" _Yeah_ , bunga _Morning Glory_ itu melambangkan Janji yang dipegang teguh oleh seseorang, jadi aku menyukainya. Tentu itu akan menjadi harapan dan doa bagi _flower shop_ ini!" Seru Wonwoo dengan semangat yang berapi api dan Mingyu selalu menyukai saat seperti ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mingyu langsung menurutinya; Mengukir nama _Morning Glory_ besar-besar di papan dan setelah selesai, dia merangkul pundak Wonwoo sembari memegangi papan itu.

" _Morning Glory_." Tutur Mingyu dengan senyuman puasnya.

" _—_ _Morning Glory_ , _perfect_." Tambah Wonwoo dan mempererat rangkulannya pada Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flower shop_ itu buka pukul 8 pagi, melayani para pengunjung dengan wangi semerbak khas _petrichor._

Mingyu bekerja di belakang etalase toko sebagai perangkai buket bunga sedangkan Wonwoo di bagian kasir. Wonwoo tidak menyangka bahwa Mingyu juga cepat belajar sesuatu yang baru, merangkai buket contohnya. Ia paham betul letak esensi dari rangkaian dengan tatanan bahasa bunganya. Wonwoo jadi semakin ragu dengan _apa-yang-tidak-bisa-Mingyu-lakukan._

Semuanya begitu menyenangkan di mata Mingyu, pekerjaannya kali ini merupakan yang paling sempurna. Apalagi saat melihat sikap ramah Wonwoo pada pengunjung setiap kali memberi uang kembalian pada mereka sambil berkata;

 _"Dank u voor uw komst! een mooie dag verder!"_ (Terima kasih! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!)

"Hei, Gyu. Bagaimana jika kita menjadi pemilik _flower shop_ yang berjanggut? Aku bisa menyamar menjadi kakek tua berjanggut jika kau mau." Tanya Wonwoo di satu malam ketika mereka tengah sibuk menonton serial opera sabun

"Janggut? Apa seperti _santa claus_?" Tanya Mingyu bingung, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Agar kita mirip dengan orang Belanda."

Mingyu pikir, menumbuhkan janggut bukan hal yang mudah secepat yang Wonwoo inginkan, maka keesokan harinya, Mingyu pergi ke toko mainan dan membeli dua janggut palsu. Wonwoo terkikik geli saat Mingyu menempelkan benda aneh itu di wajahnya dan dalam sekejap, mereka punya janggut.

"Hei, ini bagus juga _—_ " Komentar Mingyu. " _—_ Aku menjadi sangat tampan." Lanjutnya

Mereka tertawa melihat pantulan wajah baru mereka di cermin dan ya, menurut Wonwoo, Mingyu sangat tampan. Tidak, Mingyu itu seorang pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri jauh baginya.

Terkadang..

Ada satu pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Wonwoo dan dia tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu selalu mengabulkan permintaannya bahkan sampai menumbuhkan janggut sekalipun.

" _Bedankt. Ik hou van je,_ Gyu. (Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Gyu.) " Ujar Wonwoo sembari memeluk pinggang Mingyu dari belakang.

" _Ik hou ook van_. (Aku juga mencintaimu.)" Jawab Mingyu dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bahagia. Terlalu bahagia saat mereka sadar bahwa _Morning Glory_ telah menjadi bagian dari kota Lisse. Setiap pengunjung mengingat _Morning Glory_ sebagai _icon_ kota itu dan Wonwoo menangis haru mendengarnya. _Morning Glory_ …. Mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi suatu hari, Morning Glory menjadi kurang terkendali belakangan ini karena kesehatan Mingyu yang menurun. Dia sering terserang demam dan kondisi tubuhnya tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bekerja di toko

"Sayang, aku tidak apa apa, aku bisa beker _—_ "

"Ini sudah kantung es ketiga Mingyu, suhu tubuhmu mencapai 39 derajat dan kau bilang tidak apa apa?" Pekik Wonwoo tak percaya. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh kemana mana, kau harus tetap di tempat tidur , sayang."

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah; komando mutlak. Namun bagi Mingyu itu adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan karena Wonwoo tidak mau dirinya bertambah parah, permintaan karena Wonwoo cemas sekaligus menyayanginya. Karena itu permintaan, maka Mingyu dengan senang hati mengabulkannya.

"Hari ini kau jadi harus bekerja sendirian tanpa aku." Kata Mingyu sedih sembari menggulung gulung selimutnya iseng

"Asal kau bisa cepat sembuh, aku baik baik saja." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di dahi Mingyu sebelum pergi dari kamar. Mingyu memegang tangannya sejenak.

"Janji padaku, jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Jangan sampai kelelahan."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

Janji adalah hutang dan Mingyu akan menagihnya suatu saat.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kira ia hanya akan menghabiskan hari harinya di belakang mesin kasir sendirian tanpa Mingyu dalam dua hari atau mungkin empat hari. Namun dia salah besar. Pemikiran itu meleset jauh dari realita pahit yang ada. Itu bermula dari dua hari tanpa Mingyu. _Tiga hari.. satu minggu… dua minggu.. tiga minggu.. satu bulan… dua bulan…_ dan sampai bulan yang ke-empat, Wonwoo sadar selama ini ia pulang bukan ke rumah kecil mereka yang tak jauh dari _Morning Glory_ , bukan lagi pulang ke rumah tempat dimana Mingyu dengan telaten mengurus sekuntum bunga _Morning Glory_ dan _Baby's breath_. Mereka bukan pulang ke _home sweet home_ melainkan rumah sakit. Ya, kamar mereka seketika bukan menghadap ke arah bukit tempat _Morning Glory_ berada, namun hamparan taman kecil milik rumah sakit dan kini kamar mereka mempunyai nomer; 434.

"Hei.. _hyung_ ," Sapa Mingyu dengan suara parau. "Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa buru buru sekali? Ini baru jam lima sore." Mingyu melirik jam dinding.

"Aku menutup _Morning Glory_ lebih awal." Sahut Wonwoo sekenanya sambil duduk di samping ranjang Mingyu. Mingyu mengerut bingung.

"Kenapa? Apakah _Morning Glory_ punya masalah, _hyung_? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menutupnya dan cepat cepat kesini. Bertemu denganmu lebih awal membuatku lega." Wonwoo menghela nafas lelah dan memejamkan matanya.

" _In Godsnaam!_ (Demi Tuhan!) Tapi kenapa? Itu akan membuat para pelanggan menjadi sedih. Mereka tidak bisa membeli sekuntum mawar untuk hari kasih sayang besok." tutur Mingyu panik, Wonwoo membuka kembali membuka matanya dan yang ia temui adalah wajah cemas Mingyu.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Mereka mengerti keadaanmu dan _Morning Glory_ , semua baik baik saja. Kita hanya perlu memikirkanmu akhir akhir ini."

Ini aneh, pikir Mingyu. Wonwoo adalah orang paling keras kepala yang ia temui, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah dan bagaimana Wonwoo tidak memintanya agar cepat kembali bekerja di _Morning Glory_. Wonwoo tak pernah meminta hal itu walau mungkin Mingyu akan berusaha merealisasikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dia bukan makhluk halus, bukan juga malaikat, bukan. Seorang Kim Mingyu bukanlah malaikat yang mempunyai sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga bukan wujud representasi mutlak dari makhluk yang memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan bercahaya di malam hari. Tidak, tapi Mingyu adalah seseorang yang sanggup mengabulkan semua permintaan Wonwoo. Itu bukan sulap, bukan juga sihir. Hanya sebuah kekuatan fiktif yang entah datang darimana. Mingyu seolah sanggup memetik bintang di langit, mencuri bulan di malam hari. Dan jika Wonwoo menginginkan gugusan awan lembut menjadi tempat tidurnya, Mingyu akan mencomotnya satu dari langit. Namun, permintaan Wonwoo tidak setinggi itu._**

Mingyu tercipta di dunia ini untuk mengabulkan permintan Wonwoo; Itu anggapan Wonwoo empat tahun yang lalu. Dan kini anggapan itu hancur berkeping keping saat hari senin, Wonwoo tidak membuka _Morning Glory_ sama sekali dan menghabiskan paginya dengan menggenggam tangan Mingyu di samping tempat tidur. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan berharap ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir besok pagi. Lalu dia akan meminta segalanya yang ada di dunia, hanya untuk Mingyu. Dan pria tinggi itu akan mengabulkannya.

"Gyu, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Wonwoo mengambil napas sejenak.

"Apa?" Ditemani tiang infus, Mingyu masih tetap bertahan dengan Wonwoo di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau waktu itu bisa membeli tanah di Lisse dan membangun _Morning Glory_?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu yang terkulai di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku menjual tanah warisan ayahku yang berada di _Gangnam_. Sisanya aku pinjam ke bank lalu melunasinya dua bulan kemudian."

"Eummm…kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Wonwoo, suaranya agak bergetar tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu menjual tanah warisan seenaknya? Hanya demi keinginan bodohnya?

Mingyu tersenyum tipis padanya. "Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Jantung Wonwoo selalu terasa seolah berhenti berdetak ketika Mingyu mengabsen nama lengkapnya. Jika itu bukan pertanda baik, maka Wonwoo hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata di pipinya. Mingyu akan menghapus air mata itu jika tangannya tidak terlalu lemah dan penuh dengan selang _infuse_. Dia benci melihat Wonwoo menangis.

"Mingyu, jangan pergi." Wonwoo mulai terisak sambil meremas selimut Mingyu "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di _Morning Glory_ , komohon."

 **Itu sebuah permintaan. Itu permintaan mutlak.**

Wonwoo memintanya untuk jangan pergi meninggalkannya dan mimpi mereka; _Morning Glory_. Itu sebuah permintaan dan Mingyu seharusnya mengabulkan hal itu.

 ** _Tapi Mingyu bukan seorang malaikat yang punya sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga tidak memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan dia tidak bercahaya di malam hari._**

Maka… dia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan itu.

Wonwoo hanya lupa satu fakta bahwa Mingyu itu bukanlah malaikat; bukan makhluk abadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Morning Glory_ adalah _icon_ Lisse . semua orang ingat akan hal itu. _flower shop_ itu buka pukul 8 pagi, menyediakan aneka bunga segar yang ditanam sendiri, buket bunga lengkap dengan artinya, atau bahkan sebuket bunga mawar sebagai tanda kasih sayang pada pelanggan setiap harinya. Identik dengan adanya dua orang pria yang melayani para pengunjung dengan ramah; satu yang bekerja di belakang mesin kasir dan yang satu lagi bekerja merangkai bunga. Namun mereka menyayangkan keputusan sang pemilik untuk menutup _Morning Glory_ dan menjualnya. Tidak akan ada lagi _Morning Glory_ yang berdiri di bawah cakrawala pagi. Tidak ada. Mereka merasakan kehilangan yang teramat besar. Disitu juga banyak orang merasakan kehilangan yang sama.

Wonwoo kehilangan Mingyu yang merupakan teman, sahabat, partner kerja, sekaligus pasangan hidup yang mengucap janji suci bersama. Mulai saat itu, dia berdiri di belakang _counter_ _Morning Glory_ sendirian. Dan bukan itu saja, dia akan selamanya hidup sendirian tanpa sosok Mingyu yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Tidak akan ada Mingyu yang siap mengabulkan permintaannya. Itu membuat Wonwoo sedih dan memutuskan akan kembali ke Korea selatan. Jalani hidup sambil berusaha melupakan Mingyu, kota Lisse, Amsterdam, dan _Morning Glory_. Walau dia tahu itu sulit _—_ terdengar mustahil bagi Wonwoo.

Hari itu adalah dua hari sebelum Wonwoo pulang ke Seoul. Pria manis itu berdiri di depan _Morning Glory_ , menatap bangunan itu lalu tiba tiba ada seorang anak kecil menghampirinya.

" _Hello_! (Halo!)" sapa anak kecil itu dalam bahasa Belanda.

" _Hello_.. (Halo)." Balas Wonwoo.

Iris kebiruan anak itu menelusuri wajah Wonwoo. "Apakah anda Tuan pemilik _Morning Glory_?."

"Ya, itu aku."

"Apakah anda menutup _flower shop_ ini?" Cicitnya

"Ya, aku akan menutupnya."

Anak itu terlonjak kaget. "Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal aku dan kakakku sering pergi kesini untuk membeli sekuntum _Gladiol_ segar ketika akan berkunjung ke rumah ayahku. Kakakku bilang, _flower shop_ ini mempunyai sesuatu yang beda. Pria tinggi yang merangkai buket bunga itu selalu menyampaikan bahasa bunga dengan baik dan kakakku tidak mau pergi ke tempat lain." Anak kecil itu mengedikan bahunya.

" _—_ Maka sayang sekali jika anda menutup _flower shop_ ini."

Hati Wonwoo bagai terhunus ribuan pedang. Seluruh memori dan kenangan manisnya bersama Mingyu bagai _roll film_ yang diputar ulang. Dia ingat betul bagaimana Mingyu selalu melarang dirinya untuk menutup _Morning Glory_ sebelum waktunya karena dia takut para pelanggan akan sedih. Dan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Menutup _Morning Glory_ dan merenggut kebahagiaan orang orang? Wonwoo merasa jadi orang paling jahat bagi Mingyu

Wonwoo berjongkok didepan anak itu lalu memegang bahunya dan memberikan tatapan hangat padanya.

"Tapi jika _flower sho_ p ini tetap buka, maka mungkin buket bunga yang kalian beli akan terasa berbeda. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa menyampaikan arti sebuket bunga sebaik dirinya _—_ "

Suaranya sedikit tercekat " _—_ karena pria tinggi itu telah tiada." Ya, Wonwoo tau harusnya ia tidak melakukan ini. Mungkinkah anak kecil itu bertambah sedih seperti dirinya?

"Oh tidak apa apa, aku akan tetap berkunjung ke sini, aku dan kakakku akan memesan buket bunga lain. Kami akan tetap ke sini, aku juga sangat menyukai aroma _Morning Glory_ di musim panas."

Bukankah itu sebuah jawaban? Walau tanpa Mingyu, si anak akan tetap mengunjungi _Morning Glory_ dan mengapa Wonwoo tak melakukan hal yang serupa? Mengapa Wonwoo tidak melanjutkan hidupnya disini, meski Mingyu tak bersamanya? Meski tidak akan ada lagi sang malaikat fana seperti Mingyu? Wonwoo ingat dia adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang selalu meminta ini itu pada Mingyu. Lalu inilah saatnya dia mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya dan mengabulkan satu permintaan Mingyu. Hanya satu permintaan, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir bagi Mingyu.

Hari itu juga, Wonwoo mencabut papan bertuliskan ' _Sale'_ di pekarangan _Morning Glory_ dan menelpon pihak _broker_ untuk membatalkan penjualan _Morning Glory_. Dia tidak menutup _flower shop_ ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di atas rumput hijau yang bergoyang pelan tertiup angin, Wonwoo bermonolog sambil menikmati angin musim gugur membelai lembut kulit mulusnya.

"Kim Mingyu..." Wonwoo menatap langit biru di atasnya. Langit Lisse sedikit diwarnai semburat merah dan awan jingga; hari mulai beranjak sore. "Aku tidak jadi menutup _Morning Glory_ karena…" Dia ingat Mingyu melakukannya atas dasar ini.

" _Ik hou van je._ (Aku mencintaimu)."

 **[THE END]**

.

.

.

.

.

 **[SIDE OFF; MINGYU SI MORNING GLORY]**

Halo, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku di sini, menikmati semilir angin di atas hamparan rumput kota Amsterdam dan aku ingin berbagi sepenggal kisah pada kalian semua. Kisah tentang seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku; seorang malaikat, seorang penyihir, _—_ ah tidak, dia bahkan lebih dari itu. Dia membuat hidupku lebih berarti dengan kekuatannya yang fiktif, entah darimana. Aku sedang membicarakannya; Kim Mingyu. Aku bangga memilikinya sebagai bagian dari diriku, ya walaupun dia sudah tenang, tapi aku akan tetap berbagi kisah hebatnya pada siapa pun, dan sampai kapan pun.

Musim panas bertahun tahun yang lalu sekolah kami mengadakan acara pentas seni, dan Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasanganku. Berhubung kami berteman bukan hanya setahun-dua tahun, aku menerimanya tanpa syarat dan pertanyaan. Kami berlatih bersama, seperti perangko dan surat; tidak pernah terpisahkan. Entah bagaimana kejadian pastinya, namun malam itu _—_ tepat setelah acara selesai, ia menyatakan cinta padaku ditemani benderang sinar rembulan di bukit belakang sekolah. Kami duduk berdua di bangku taman itu dan Mingyu menusuk kalbuku dengan tatapannya. Waktu itu tepat bulan April, ku pikir itu jebakan bulan April atau semacamnya. Mustahil manusia sempurna seperti dirinya memilihku, ada ribuan siswi cantik yang rela mengantri hanya untuk memberinya coklat pada hari kasih sayang, untuk apa ia repot repot menyatakan perasannya padaku yang bahkan pernah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Terlebih lagi, kami sama sama lelaki. Dia bilang, ia selalu menyukai sensasi geli ketika kupu kupu imajiner berterbangan kala melihatku tertawa. Aku pikir itu hal konyol karena aku tahu ia selalu mencela bagaimana hidungku yang mengkerut ketika tawaku terlepas _—_ ya aku pun tau jika ia hanya bergurau. Ia juga bilang, tidak perlu punya alasan untuk mencintai seseorang, bahkan sekuntum bunga tidak perlu alasan untuk menebar semerbak harumnya pada makhluk lain. Setelah termenung, Aku pun bertanya,

"Gyu, apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah se-yakin ini sejak aku berjanji pada nenek untuk selalu mengunjungi makamnya saat _chuseok_."

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, lagipula... kau selalu menepatinya. Aku ragu jika itu berlaku padaku."

Dan pada saat itu juga Mingyu mengucap janji padaku untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Kau hanya harus selalu percaya padaku, dan aku akan percaya padamu." Malam itu, Mingyu menciumku tepat di bibir. Ciuman pertamaku tanpa nafsu, dengan orang yang paling mengerti diriku.

Aku hanya terlalu bahagia dan melupakan fakta bahwa Mingyu telah masuk menjadi bagian dari hidupku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku lupa bahwa dimana ada manusia tanpa cela seperti Mingyu, maka ada ratusan orang yang siap mencela diriku. Kebanyakan orang tau kami hanya berteman dekat, namun setelah Mingyu mengganti bio SNS keesokan harinya, semua berubah total. Banyak yang merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan, Yoon Junghan datang menggebrak mejaku lengkap dengan caci maki. Aku sendiri bingung, hajat apa yang ia ingin sampaikan hingga ia mau repot repot turun dari singgasananya yang nyaman di kelas atas. Bahkan perempuan besurai selurus jalan tol itu terus menunjukku dengan kuku jarinya yang terpoles kutek.

"Heh, kau gay sialan! Menjauh dari Mingyu. Jalang sepertimu lebih baik musnah dari dunia ini."

Kilatan matanya berapi-api kuku-kukunya merah mengkilap seolah wajahku akan berakhir tragis di atasnya, dan bibirnya begitu enteng mengucapkan sumpah serapah ketika aku sibuk mengunyah isi bento. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan ucapannya, namun ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sini.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu? Kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung pada Mingyu?"

"Benar benar tidak tahu malu, cih. Lebih baik _—_ " Kali ini dia benar benar serius akan mencakarku, sebelum,

"Lebih baik apa? Katakan padaku nona Yoon Junghan."

"M-Mingyu... a-aku"

Junghan terdiam, aksinya berhenti ketika Mingyu memegang pergelangan tangannya yang ingin menggapai wajahku. Aku bisa melihat Mingyu tersenyum sekilas lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Aku rasa Seungcheol _hyung_ tidak akan senang mendengar belahan jiwanya memaki orang lain _—_ "

" _—_ Ah, halo? _Hyung_ , katanya bidadarimu ingin bertemu. Dia bersamaku, dan ada sedikit masalah di sini. Bisa temui dia sekarang di kelasku? Ah, maksudku, kelasnya Wonwoo _hyung_ di samping lab."

Perempuan itu melotot ketika Mingyu mengakhiri panggilannya. Tak lama, Seungcheol datang dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"Bidadari Yoon ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Junghan meronta hingga pergelangan tangannya terlepas, namun Mingyu tersenyum senang.

"Ya, aku ingin mengatakan dua hal ini sejak dulu, aku akan membuatnya cepat"

"Apapun untuk bidadariku."

"Pertama, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu karena aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Kedua, berhenti mengejarku seperti penguntit karena aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Aku hanya suka pada Mingyu, dia lebih cocok bersamaku, kami berdua sempurna dan kau harusnya pergi membeli kaca. Tapi kini _—_ " Junghan bergetar dan air mata mulai berlinang di sekitar garis matanya. Ku pikir, kata katanya begitu menusuk dan kejam, sama sekali kontradiksi dengan embel-embel honorifiks yang tersemat padanya.

" _—_ tapi kini semuanya hancur. Kalian semua brengsek."

Kami semua dibuat bingung olehnya. Ya, Seungcheol, Mingyu, dan juga aku. Seungcheol masih termenung sementara Mingyu membawaku ke taman belakang sekolah; duduk duduk di bawah pohon oak tua. Spot itu adalah favorit kami sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kali di sekolah ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, maaf jika terlambat mengetahuinya. _Hyung_ , apa semua baik baik saja?"

"Ya, untungnya dia tidak jadi merobek bola mataku. Tapi, aku hanya bingung."

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah Yoon Junghan benar benar dibutakan oleh cinta? Apa cinta itu mengerikan?"

" _Eum_ , jika cinta itu adalah kau, aku akan selalu berjuang untukmu. Cinta itu butuh perjuangan bukan?"

"Maka dari itu, aku mau kita berjuang bersama sama!"

Menjalani hubungan tabu secara terang-terangan seperti ini terkadang membuatku ingin menyerah. Ada kalanya aku berpikir jika ini semua tidak ada gunanya, semua manusia di sekolah seolah memaki kami dengan tatapannya. Ah, bukan kami, lebih tepatnya hanya aku. Ya, hanya aku yang mendapat tatapan memaki dari mereka. Sedangkan tatapan prihatin yang Mingyu terima. Mereka prihatin dan miris melihat Mingyu yang sempurna tanpa cela bisa jatuh cinta pada makhluk kelewat tidak ter-ekspos sepertiku.

 _'Mungkin dia punya guna guna, aku kasihan pada Mingyu.'_

 _'Mungkin dia pernah memberi Mingyu obat perangsang dan memaksa menyetubuhinya yang kelewat jalang.'_

 _'Mungkin Mingyu dicuci otak.'_

Ya, semua gosip itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada Mingyu, tapi efek besarnya selalu menimpa diriku seperti jutaan keping batu bata. Suatu malam ketika kami sedang menginap, Aku pernah mengeluh pada Mingyu sembari sesenggukan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Gyu, aku benar benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini."

"Apa Junghan menyakitimu lagi?"

"Bukan itu, Gyu. Aku pikir semua ini tidak masuk akal. Dan pada akhirnya kau juga harus punya seorang kekasih _—_ ah maksudku seorang perempuan yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik dan memberikan keturunan yang berkualitas."

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu walaupun itu wanita tercantik di jagat raya alam ini."

"Tapi, bagaimana kita harus mengawalinya suatu saat nanti?"

"Begini, bagaimana jika aku berjanji akan menikahimu suatu saat nanti."

"Negara ini belum punya hukum yang menaungi pernikahan seperti itu, Gyu."

"Tidak masalah, kita akan tetap menikah, di suatu tempat."

"Baiklah. Mingyu, berjanjilah suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengucapkan janji suci bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Pada akhirnya, kami berjuang dari awal lagi dan menghadapi semuanya bersama. Tak terasa jika hubungan kami terasa lebih menyenangkan jika seperti ini. Setiap hari akan selalu ada manusia manusia aneh yang siap menyerang mejaku, dan setiap hari juga Mingyu akan selalu ada di sana untuk ku. Semua caci maki yang mereka lampiaskan terdengar sama. Kebanyakan mereka menyebutku jalang, gay menjijikkan, sampah masyarakat, atau apapun yang bersifat rendah. Aku heran, bagaimana mereka tau jika aku jalang? Bahkan Mingyu belum pernah menjamahku. Jangankan menyentuhku, ia bahkan selalu gugup jika aku mencium bibirnya walau hanya sekadar _french_ _kiss_.

Mingyu itu baru kelas dua ketika aku ada di puncak kehormatan tertinggi sebagai senior sekolah; kelas tiga. Jadi, ada beberapa momok yang paling kami takuti dalam menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya ketika sebentar lagi, aku akan resmi lulus dari sini dan akan melanjutkan ke Universitas Seoul, yang artinya itu jauh di pusat kota. Aku sempat berpikir jika aku harus mengakhiri semua ini karena tidak mungkin aku bisa tahan sehari tanpa Mingyu di sampingku, hiperbolis memang, tapi kenyatannya memang Mingyu sang malaikat tanpa sayap. Waktu itu sambil tersenyum dan membawa seikat bunga penghargaan, Mingyu pernah bilang,

"Ya, _hyung_. Aku akan menikahimu suatu saat. Kita akan pergi ke negeri kincir angin. Tempat dimana banyak orang yang sama seperti kita."

Selalu seperti itu. Hari kelulusan tiba dan kekhawatiranku semakin memuncak, namun Mingyu terus membawaku naik ketika aku ada di ambang keterpurukan. Ketika aku akan mengakhiri semuanya, Mingyu selalu ada untuk mengawalinya. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti hatinya? Aku tau, lidah memang tidak bertulang, tapi ada yang beda dari Mingyu. Ia selalu menepati janjinya. Tapi aku juga ragu apakah itu juga berlaku pada janjinya sekarang.

"A-aku tidak yakin, Gyu."

"Ku dengar Seungcheol _hyung_ juga masuk ke Universitas Seoul, aku bisa minta tolong bantuannya untuk menjagamu."

"Ya. Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk selalu berusaha sekeras mungkin agar bisa menyusulku."

"Janji seorang pria _—_ " Mingyu mengukir senyumnya lalu mendekapku,

" _—_ _Hyung_ berjanjilah tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Tunggu aku dengan sabar hingga aku bisa menyusulmu."

"Cepatlah lulus. Aku ingin memberikan buket bunga _peruvian lily_ dan _camellia_ ini padamu. Bunga ini melambangkan kesetiaan dan ucapan selamat"

.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki era baru dalam hidupku memang awalnya terasa berat. Namun seperti biasanya, Mingyu akan selalu ada untuk meringankannya _—_ walaupun bukan secara harfiah. Kami terpaut jarak belasan kilo meter dan puji Tuhan aku bisa membunuhnya dengan kecanggihan teknologi. Tiada hari tanpa _video call_ dari Mingyu dan semangatnya ketika aku akan berangkat kuliah.

Aku kembali menjadi manusia biasa yang kelewat tidak ter-ekspos, dan di tempatku yang baru, aku tidak pernah mengumbar hubunganku dengan Mingyu. Namun, sempat terdengar olehku desas desus aneh tentang latar belakang kehidupanku.

"Uhm, Wonwoo- _ssi_ , bisa bicara padamu sebentar?"

Waktu itu, ada senior dari kelas penyiaran menghampiri mejaku lalu tersenyum. Moon Junhee namanya, Aku tau itu karena dia teman sepupuku. Dia memesan jus mangga sebentar lalu kembali mengajakku bicara

"Aku sedang membuat tesis yang menitikberatkan pada masalah pengetahuan dini tentang orientasi seksual. Aku akan memberikan beberapa kuisioner yang mungkin bisa kau isi. Oh, dan kau sama sekali jangan khawatir tentang identitasmu, kami punya kode etik jurnalistik."

"Bisa jelaskan lebin rinci sebelum aku mulai mengisi ini?"

" _Well_ , sebenarnya ini masalah tentang kasus LGBT yang sedang marak belakangan ini. Aku ingin _—_ _"_

"Dan kau kira aku ini kandidat kuat untuk kategori _—_ "

"G."

"Maaf, tapi aku menolak karena aku bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, selamat siang."

" _Well_ , kalau begitu Seungcheol pasti salah."

.

.

.

.

.

Pernah ada satu malam yang terasa begitu mengerikan. Tidak, bukannya aku takut hantu atau semacamnya, namun serentetan pesan dari Mingyu malam itu benar benar membuatku ingin gantung diri.

 _SeungcheolChoi sent a photo_

 _SeungcheolChoi: Mingyu-ah, lihatlah! Untuk sesaat Aku kira itu Wonwoo, tapi setelahnya aku pikir itu benar benar Wonwoo_

 _MingyuKim: jelaskan sesuatu tentang screenshoot ini, hyung. Katakan jika ini salah besar._

Mingyu terus menerorku, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menjawabnya. Bahkan aku hanya membiarkan serentetan pesan dari Mingyu terbuka tanpa ada niatan membacanya. Jeon Wonwoo adalah orang paling bodoh sejagat alam raya ini, harusnya aku tidak terjebak dalam permainan bodoh Seungcheol hanya untuk membela egoku. Harusnya aku tau jika itu hanya akal-akalan Seungcheol dan rasa sakit hatinya dulu karena Mingyu telah menyakiti perasaan Yoon Junghan; pujaan hatinya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Mungkin Mingyu akan meninggalkanku, ah atau lebih parah. Aku sangat depresi bahkan untuk sekadar memikirkan hal paling buruk yang akan terjadi esok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku masih menyukai perempuan lalu dia memaksaku mencium Heemi ketika kami pergi ke pub."

"Ya, aku tau jika itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, _hyung_. Ini semua salahku karena pernah menyakiti hati Junghan _noona_ dan Seungcheol _hyung_."

"Tapi Seungcheol keterlaluan, bahkan besok hari senin dan ini sudah pukul dua belas siang. Bis terakhir menuju Seoul akan tiba beberapa menit lagi."

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan jemarinya membelai poniku yang berantakan setelah menangis.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua, Mingyu?"

"Karena aku... aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

"Tapi bukankah aku menyakiti hatimu? Jujur padaku, Kim Mingyu."

"Aku... aku tetap percaya padamu, _hyung_. Ini hanya soal waktu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, apakah aku pantas tetap berada di sisimu?"

"Kau bahkan lebih pantas mengisi hatiku lebih dari siapapun."

"Bisakah kau... tetap berada di sisiku?" Dalam pelukannya, aku tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata bahagia.

"Tetaplah berada di sisiku. Walau apapun yang terjadi. Aku percaya padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu banyak berubah setelah terakhir kali aku memberinya sebuket bunga _Camellia_ dan _Peruvian lily_. Ia begitu dewasa, pubertas benar benar merombaknya secara signifikan. Aku selalu memuji pola pikirnya yang kelewat anti _mainstream_. Di saat orang lain tengah sibuk menyusun mimpinya, ia malah melamar sebagai pegawai agen asuransi setelah beberapa kali menolak tawaran beasiswa di Universitas Seoul dan casting _teruntuk-khusus_ dari berbagai agensi. Katanya,

"Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri, jadi aku bisa belajar bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang aku kerjakan. Kau hanya cukup memikirkan kuliahmu yang hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tidak perlu khawatir, _hyung_."

Bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap mendukung keputusannya. Meski jarak memisahkan, aku tidak akan pernah lupa untuk memberi semangat pagi pada Mingyu yang ingin berangkat kerja. Kami lebih suka _video call_ di pagi hari dengan Mingyu yang mengakhirinya dengan _kiss bye_ manis.

"Semangka yang ranum itu berawal dari biji kecil yang tidak bisa apa apa. Apa aku benar, Mingyu? Jadi, berusahalah dengan giat!"

Aku ingat dia itu tampan, sangat tampan malah. Tapi aku tidak ingat jika ia benar benar bisa memanfaatkan peluang begitu baik. Waktu itu Mingyu berjanji akan membelikanku sesuatu dari hasil jerih payahnya dan selang beberapa waktu dia menepatinya. Sebuah ponsel 6s berwarna _rose gold_ aku terima sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, warnanya sama khas sepasang dengan Mingyu.

"Kau tidak menggoda salah satu dari klienmu itu kan?"

"Astaga demi Tuhan tidak, _hyung_. Ini murni insentif yang bos besar berikan padaku karena aku berhasil melebihi target polis asuransi bulan ini."

"Aku percaya padamu, Mingyu. Jangan coba coba berpaling dariku." Satu titah lagi dariku.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang paling kubenci adalah ketika melihat Mingyu menangis. Bahkan itu kali pertama aku merasakan bagaimana hatiku nyeri melihat Mingyu terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya karena sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak membantunya. Yang hanya aku lakukan adalah terus menangis sambil bersembunyi di balik lututku. Lalu seperti yang kalian tau, selalu ada Kim Mingyu di sampingku yang memberikan pelukan lengkap dengan kehangatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dia bukan makhluk halus, bukan juga malaikat, bukan. Seorang Mingyu bukanlah malaikat yang mempunyai sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga bukan wujud representasi mutlak dari makhluk yang memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan bercahaya di malam hari. Tidak, tapi Mingyu adalah seseorang yang sanggup mengabulkan semua permintaan Wonwoo. Itu bukan sulap, bukan juga sihir. Hanya sebuah kekuatan fiktif yang entah datang darimana._**

Mingyu itu seorang malaikat bagiku. Jika Mingyu pernah berjanji, maka ia tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya sendiri. Mingyu tau jika aku mencintai Amsterdam dan taman Keukenhof sama seperti aku mencintai dirinya. Kedua-duanya begitu adiktif, tidak bisa lepas dari kehidupanku. Maka ketika Mingyu pernah berjanji akan menikahiku di Belanda, aku akan terus mengingatnya sampai kapan pun

 _"Ya, hyung. Aku akan menikahimu suatu saat. Kita akan pergi ke negeri kincir angin. Tempat dimana banyak orang yang sama seperti kita."_

Janji itu terpaut bertahun tahun yang lalu, dan aku benar benar merasa beruntung karena Mingyu yang mengucapkan janjinya. Tepat tengah malam, Mingyu benar benar menepatinya dan Aku merasa lebih bahagia dari seekor lebah yang menemukan padang bunga sendirian. Seperti sebuah keajaiban ketika Mingyu mengusik tidurku lalu berkata akan membangun toko bunga di Amsterdam. Yah, aku hanya masih tidak menyangka jika ini kenyataan karena secara harfiah, aku masih terjebak di ambang mimpi.

"Sesuai janjiku, kita akan menikah di Belanda, lalu _flower shop_ mu akan berdiri di atas bukit ini."

Aku sempat ragu. Namun dengan melihat ukiran senyum muncul di wajah tampan Mingyu, aku tahu ini nyata.

"Sihir kah ini semua, Gyu?"

"Bukan. ini bukan sihir, _hyung_. Ini kenyataan."

Setelah melewati proses yang panjang, akhirnya _Morning Glory_ pun lahir, itu adalah nama _flower shop_ kami yang berdiri di bawah cakrawala pagi kota Lisse. Bukan sembarang pasal aku menyarankan nama bagi _flower shop_ kami, itu adalah bunga _Morning Glory_ yang melambangkan janji yang dipegang teguh oleh seseorang. _Morning Glory_ adalah mimpi terbesarku, dan kini aku ada di dalamnya. _Flower_ _shop_ itu akan selalu melayani pelanggan tepat pada jam 8 pagi dengan semerbak aroma khas _petrichor_ karena Mingyu menyemprot deretan pot bunga itu dengan cairan bernutrisi.

Mingyu memang mudah sekali beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang baru dan bekerja sebagai perangkai bunga merupakan hobinya yang baru. Ia selalu menyukai hal-hal baru dan tidak mudah untuk melepasnya begitu saja. Bahkan untuk ukuran pemula, ia tidak bisa dibilang terlalu amatir, tetapi juga bukan seorang ahli. Aku biasanya menyebut Mingyu si tangan midas; apapun yang ia lalukan, akan selalu berhasil. Terlebih ketika itu ia baru saja belajar beberapa arti dari setangkai bunga lalu merangkainya dengan perasaan menjadi sebuah buket yang punya pesan intrinsik di dalamnya. Bahkan dia bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik walau ia belum mahir membaca kamus bahasa bunga penuh dengan kosakata orang Belanda.

Jika Mingyu berjanji, maka sekuat tenaga ia akan segera merealisasikannya, dan apapun yang aku inginkan, maka Mingyu akan selalu mengabulkannya. Bahkan hal sepele seperti saat aku memintanya untuk menumbuhkan janggut putih ala penduduk kota Belanda. Mingyu tau menumbuhkan janggut bukanlah perkara ringan, namun dia selalu mempunyai jalan memutar untuk hal yang mustahil, aku semakin mencintainya.

"Hei, ini bagus juga _—_ Aku menjadi sangat tampan."

Menurutku, Mingyu sangat tampan. Tidak, Mingyu itu lebih dari seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih dari negeri jauh bagiku

Terkadang..

Ada satu pertanyaan yang muncul dalam relung hati dan aku tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu selalu mengabulkan permintaanku bahkan hingga menumbuhkan janggut sekalipun.

" _Bedankt. Ik hou van je,_ Gyu. (Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Gyu.) "

" _Ik hou ook van_. (Aku juga mencintaimu.)"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memang terlalu naif dan egois jika berpikir bahwa Mingyu akan terus berada di sampingku. Ku pikir, tidak akan ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketika harus melihat Mingyu menitikkan airmata karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika aku harus melihat Mingyu tergolek lemas di atas ranjang dengan beberapa selang infusan tertanam di telapak tangannya _—_ tidak, itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan bagiku. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan ketika dokter memvonis Mingyu terserang demam berdarah. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana dan bodohnya, aku masih memikirkan egoku sendiri tentang bagaimana hidupku jika Mingyu benar-benar hilang. Aku lupa fakta bahwa Mingyu bukanlah malaikat secara harfiah, dia tidak mempunyai sayap, dia tidak memakai jubah putih dengan lingkarang emas di kepala kemana-mana, dan Mingyu juga tidak bersinar di malam hari. Itu artinya, Mingyu bukanlah makhluk abadi.

Sebut saja aku ini benar benar bodoh, terlebih ketika Mingyu pernah mengkhawatirkan _Morning_ _Glory_ juga diriku _—_ ah, dia selalu mengkhawatirkan diriku.

"Hei.. _hyung_ ," Sapa Mingyu dengan suara parau. "Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa buru buru sekali? Ini baru jam lima sore."

"Aku menutup _Morning Glory_ lebih awal."

"Kenapa? Apakah _Morning Glory_ punya masalah, _hyung_? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menutupnya dan cepat cepat kesini. Bertemu denganmu lebih awal membuatku lega."

" _In Godsnaam!_ (Demi Tuhan!) Tapi kenapa? Itu akan membuat para pelanggan menjadi sedih. Mereka tidak bisa membeli sekuntum mawar untuk hari kasih sayang besok."

"Tidak apa, sayang. Mereka mengerti keadaanmu dan _Morning Glory_ , semua baik baik saja. Kita hanya perlu memikirkanmu akhir akhir ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Pernah di suatu pagi, aku benar-benar merasa jahat pada Mingyu. Pagi itu aku sama sekali tidak membuka _Morning Glory_ dan secepat mungkin berlari menuju bangsal rumah sakit tempat Mingyu dirawat. Sembari menahan tangis, aku pun bertanya,

"Gyu, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau waktu itu bisa membeli tanah di Lisse dan membangun _Morning Glory_?"

"Aku menjual tanah warisan ayahku yang berada di _Gangnam_. Sisanya aku pinjam ke bank lalu melunasinya dua bulan kemudian."

" _Eummm_ …kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Bagaimana bisa Mingyu menjual tanah warisan seenaknya? Hanya demi keinginan bodohku? Aku ingat ketika itu terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum padaku.

"Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Mingyu, jangan pergi _—_ "

" _—_ Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di _Morning Glory_ , komohon."

 ** _Itu permintaan bodohku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, sekaligus yang terakhir bagi Mingyu._**

Jika itu permintaanku, maka Mingyu harus bisa mengabulkannya.

 ** _Tapi Mingyu bukan seorang malaikat yang punya sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga tidak memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan dia tidak bercahaya di malam hari._**

Maka, dia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku hanya lupa satu fakta bahwa Mingyu itu bukanlah malaikat; bukan makhluk abadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi kami masih berdiri kokoh di atas bukit kota Lisse hingga saat ini. Harusnya aku sadar dari dulu jika hidupku akan berjalan baik walau tanpa ada Mingyu di sisiku, maka aku tidak perlu khawatir karena Mingyu berjanji akan selalu ada untuk ku. Aku percaya itu, karena ketika seluruh memori dan kenangan manisku bersama Mingyu teputar kembali bagai _roll film,_ Mingyu akan terasa ada; sangat nyata. Aku ingat betul bagaimana Mingyu selalu melarangku untuk menutup _Morning Glory_ sebelum waktunya karena dia takut para pelanggan akan sedih, bagiku itu terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan. Jika aku terus menjadi orang paling menyebalkan yang meminta ini dan itu, mestinya aku sanggup mengabulkan permintaan Mingyu. Satu permintaan untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Jika Kim Mingyu pernah berjanji untuk selalu ada di sisiku dan berhasil menepatinya, maka aku juga bisa. Di bawah langit Amsterdam dengan semburat jingga, Aku berjanji akan terus menjaga mimpi kita bersama, dan aku juga akan selalu berada di sisimu,

"Kim Mingyu..."

"Aku tidak jadi menutup _Morning Glory_ karena.."

Aku ingat Mingyu melakukannya atas dasar ini,

" _Ik hou van je._ (Aku mencintaimu)."

 **[THE END]**

 **A/N : SIDE OFF GUA BIKININ SEBAGAI SPECIAL THANK FOR SALAH SATU MEMBER GROUP CHAT DK INA YAITU MEUTIA :") MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT MEUTIA-SSI ATAS EDITAN FOTONYA YAAAAAA, SANGAT PROFESIONAL DAN SANGAT MEMBANTU, MAAF KALO NGEREPOTIN. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, WALAUPUN GA SESUAI SAMA PERKIRAAN KARENA GUA GA TANYA TANYA DULU SELERANYA SEPERTI APA, TAPI SESUAI JANJI, GUA BUATIN MEANIE.**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


End file.
